Bed Wetting Problems
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: *I know this isn't the pairing I usually write about, but I hope you all enjoy. Warning: Wincest and an adult in pull-ups. So if you don't like it, don't read it. :)** The first time it happened, they were sure it was just a fluke. The second, third, fourth and fifth time just start to make the whole thing more annoying. Sam Winchester had brought back an old habit. Bed wetting.


**So, this is actually Wincest, who my friend ships. I might get some hate for it, but I wanted to give this prompt a shot and I wanted to write Wincest. I hope you all enjoy it (and I hope I don't get hate for this...)**  
**Prompt from otpeeprompts on tumblr :) : _Person A has recently started wetting the bed. Person B still wants to sleep next to them but hates waking up in a wet bed, so A agrees to wear pull-ups at night. The first night A starts wearing them, they manage to wake up dry. Very sleepy and needing to pee, they go into the bathroom and pull down their pants. But they don't remember they have a pull-up on, let alone they need to pull it down, so they end up wetting the pull-up while sitting on the toilet.**_

The first time it happened, they were sure it was just a fluke. The second time it happened, they're less sure of it being a fluke. The third, fourth and fifth time just start to make the whole thing more annoying as time carried on. And by now Sam's sure it wasn't a fluke.

Sam Winchester had brought back an old habit, one that he had stopped when he was seven years old. Bed wetting.

But that was just ridiculous. At the age of thirty three Sam should not be wetting the bed. To make matters worse, every time an accident tended to happen so far, he was cuddled up to Dean. Meaning his brother and boyfriend would also get soaked in the process, making Sam even more embarrassed about it. The only thing that would be even more embarrassing were if their Mom was to find out about it.

Sam was taking all of the precautions. He stopped drinking liquids closer to bedtime. He made sure to go 'potty', as Dean called it, every night before bed. The only thing he hadn't tried, embarrassingly enough, was pull-ups.

* * *

It was another wet wakeup call, earning a small groan from Dean. The two of them, but especially Dean, were tired of waking up wet. Dean didn't want to embarrass his younger brother but he really didn't enjoy waking up wet every morning. It was started to get quite gross. He sat up with a small yawn, before he carefully nudged his brother to wake up. "Sammy? C'mon. Wake up. You had another accident, sweetheart." He said in a soft, almost sad sort of voice. He hated having to wake Sam from his sleep before. But now it was even worse. Seeing Sam's face fall when he realized he wet the bed again was never something he wanted to have to witness again.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Sam asked in his tired state of mind. It didn't take long for it to sink in for him, as he felt the cold, wet sheets clinging to him. He knew. And Sam's face did fall yet again, just like every other morning for the past few days. "I'm so sorry Dean. I've been...I'm not doing this on purpose." He mumbled out quietly, moving the sheets away from him. His face heated up, though he knew he should be used to the feeling by now considering it had happened before. Too many times before.

"I know you aren't. I'm not mad at you. It just...it's getting to be a bit much, don't you think? Having to do laundry every day, and having to change the sheets. Also, this poor mattress. I don't know how much more it can take before it's really stained and we'll have to get a new one. Plus I don't really want Mom to find out about it, do you?" He asked, rubbing at Sam's shoulder a bit.

Sam knew his brother had a point. To wake up to a dry wet would just be a damn blessing at this point. He shook his head a bit, his eyes still on his lap. "N-No." He replied, voice coming out as almost a grumble. It was already embarrassing enough to wet the bed in front of his incredibly understanding brother/boyfriend. "But what are we gonna do?" He asked quietly.

Dean gave him a small smile. "Right now, you're gonna go have a shower first while I fix up the bed. Again." He replied, patting Sam's shoulder gently. "Just worry about cleaning yourself up. You know your big brother will fix it. He always does." He added in a soft whisper.

Sam managed a small, hesitant smile. But it was there at least. He nodded his head and crawled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes. He was just glad that Mary was still out of the house. He made his way towards the bathroom, tugging at his wet pants. The wet spot was obvious now that he had gotten up, covering most of his butt and crotch area. He tried to fight off his blush as he grabbed a towel, putting it on the rack in the bathroom, and then turned the shower on. He stripped off his wet pants, followed by his boxers, and then tugged his shirt off as well. He left the small pile of clothes on the ground as he stepped into the warm shower.

Dean let out another soft sigh, running a hand through his hair. He watched Sam head off before he got up off the bed himself. He felt guilty, but it wasn't exactly his fault that Sam was having accidents. He stripped the wet sheets off of the bed, putting them in the laundry basket. He changed himself, and then headed into the bathroom to grab Sam's wet clothing as quiet as possible. He took the wet clothing to the laundry room, tossing everything in the washer. All that was on his mind was that...tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Dean had been quiet about the incident throughout the day, not saying much to Sam about it. They had a pretty relaxed day, deciding to take a break from hunting for the day. Dean had spent most of his time in their bedroom himself, before he decided to make a quick run. Sam, meanwhile, stayed in the library doing research.

The two had pretty much given each other some space. Or rather Dean had given Sam some space. It was starting to get awkward between them, despite Dean trying to make everything still seem okay. That was just it though. Dean wasn't upset. He wasn't upset with Sam. But he knew that the younger male was embarrassed.

Dean shook his head a bit, leaving the bags in the living room before he headed into the kitchen with a pizza box as well as a small salad for his brother. "Sammy! I brought dinner." He called out, sitting down at the table. He got two plates out, since their Mom was still out. He wasn't sure when she was going to be returning but he didn't want to dwell on that thought. Not when he was concerned about his baby brother. He put one plate on the table and kept one for himself, putting two slices on it. He looked up when he heard some shuffling, giving a soft smile when he saw a sleepy looking Sam in the doorway. "Hey." He greeted in a small voice. "C'mon. Eat up and then we can head to bed." He added, gesturing his head towards the pizza and salad in front of him.

Sam seemed to hesitate at that comment, though he did make his way into the room rather slowly. "I uh...actually have some stuff to finish up on." He commented, sitting down at the other side of the table. "I won't be much longer. I just h-"

"Sam, you can't get doing this." Dean interrupted softly. "I get you're embarrassed, but you can't keep trying to avoid sleep." He added on softly. "I have an...idea and I hope that you'll consider it." He took a bite of his pizza, though his eyes remained on the other. "That's not how it works."

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, a defeated look slipping onto his face. He fell silent as he put some salad on his plate, his eyes flickering up at Dean a few times as he did so. He was curious what the idea was but at the back of his mind he sort of already knew. And that's what he was worried about.

Dean too fell silent, though it wasn't an awkward silence between them. It was a comfortable one. He didn't want to be the one to speak up again, not wanting to upset Sam.

After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of their chewing, Sam finally decided to speak up. "What's your idea?' He asked in a rather reluctant way, brushing some hair out of his face. He saw Dean give him a look, causing him to roll his eyes. "I don't know if I want to know but I'm gonna find out soon anyways. You might as well just tell me." He added, as if to explain himself.

Dean put down the remains of his third piece of pizza, wiping his hands off on a napkin. "I...don't think you're gonna be too fond of the idea. But it's a lot better than waking up in a wet bed." He replied, a soft, comforting smile on his face. "Pull-ups, babe."

"No Dean." Sam replied, not even thinking the idea over as his face turned a bright red color. He had known it was coming and yet he still couldn't fight off the embarrassment that he felt at that moment."I'm not gonna wear some...diapers! I'm not a baby! I'm in my thirties Dean. As if it's not embarrassing enough that I wet the bed but...but now yo-"

"Hey. Hey, calm down sweetheart." Dean spoke up softly again, getting up out of his seat from across the table. He pulled out the chair that was beside Sam, dragging it to rest beside Sam before he sat down in the chair. "They aren't diapers. They're pull-ups. They're a lot better. And I'm not doing this to embarrass you or humiliate you. I'm doing this to help you, okay?" He reassured in a gentle voice, taking one of Sam's hands in his own. "As I said, it's a lot better than waking up in a wet bed. Plus...I love waking up next to you. I don't want to stop sleeping beside you because of this." He continued to explain, letting his thumb rub across the back of Sam's hand. "And I know you aren't a baby. You're still going to be my big bad boyfriend." He added, moving to press a light kiss to his cheek.

Sam squirmed a bit in his seat, the embarrassment still not dying down. He couldn't believe how calm and understanding Dean was about all of this. He kept his head ducked as he listened to Dean's soothing voice, barely able to focus on Dean's words. He gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze though, running a hand through his hair.

A soft, shaky breath left Sam's lips, the younger sibling obviously still hesitant. He didn't want this to change their relationship- whether it be as boyfriends or as siblings. He used his free hand to cover his face, still feeling shy. Even if it was just in front of Dean. "You won't...you won't look at me any different?" He asked.

Dean didn't even need to think it over, giving a shake of his head. "No. Of course not. You're still my Sammy. That won't change." He replied, the reassuring smile still on his lips. "You can't control this. And I'm not going to get upset about it. It isn't your fault." He added on, pressing a light kiss to Sam's temple now.

Sam still didn't like the idea, but he knew that Dean had a point. He hated waking up wet and he hated having accidents with Dean in the bed. It took him a few minutes before he decided to give a small nod of his head. "Okay. I'll...I'll wear one for tonight." He agreed in a soft tone.

Dean rubbed Sam's back a bit, kissing his temple. He let his lips linger there for a bit before he pulled back. "Thank you. I'm proud of you babe." He mumbled out. By now, he was pretty much done eating so he closed up the pizza box and slipped the leftovers into the fridge.

Sam soon followed after him, not feeling too hungry himself. He slipped the rest of his salad in the fridge, before he took his and Dean's dirty dishes to the sink.

Dean had left to grab the bag from the living room, appearing in the kitchen again just as Sam had finished cleaning up. He waited for Sam to turn around before he spoke up. "I...kind of already got some. I hope you aren't upset." He mumbled sheepishly, holding the bag up. Once he put it back down at his side, he offered his free hand out to Sam.

Sam let out a small groan, covering his face. It was thoughtful, in a weird sort of way. He eventually accepted the hand, and the two of them headed off towards their bedroom to get ready for bed. "Just...for tonight?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It depends, Sammy." Dean replied out in a soft sigh. He didn't want to say it like that but it was the gentlest way he could think of, not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings. "Maybe you could try them out for a bit and see how...well you do." He added, trying to explain what he was thinking. He put the bag on the bed, opening it up and pulling the pack of pull-ups out. They were pretty cute, with starry designs on them that would disappear if Sam had an accident.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he opened up the package of pull-ups, pulling one out. He didnt say anything though, grabbing a pair of sleep pants before heading to the bathroom to change. He usually didnt mind changing in front of Dean but this was different. Different to him anyways. He slipped into the bathroom, and took off his pants and boxers, slipping the pull-up on. His pajama pants soon followed afterwards and...he had to admit it wasn't _that_ bad. He made his way back out into the bedroom and tossed his jeans and boxers into the hamper, before he joined Dean in bed.

Dena had slipped the rest of the pull-ups in their shared closet, hiding them away in case anyone was to come into their room for any reason. He also didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable. He then got comfortable in his own pajamas, waiting for Sam to join him. Once the younger male was in bed with him, he let his arms wrap around his waist. "See? Nothing's changed. You're still you." He reassured, kissing his nose gently. "Now get some sleep babe.' He added.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the comforting words, before he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. Then he moved around, so that his back was pressed up against Dean's chest. It was his favorite way to sleep. He could feel his pull-up up against Dean's crotch, and he was sort of expecting Dean to make some sort of comment about it. He spoke up before the older male even had time to again though. "I love you." He whispered out.

"You too."

* * *

The next morning seemed to come rather fast for Sam, the younger of the two letting out a small noise as he stirred. He adjusted a bit, catching a glance at his still sleeping brother. It caused a small smile to slip onto his lips. Another thing he noticed was that...the bed was dry. Bone dry. He moved the arm that was around his torso before he carefully got out of bed, stretching slightly as he let out a yawn.

He was a bit surprised when he realized that his pull-up was also dry. Of course. The first night he wore them...he stays dry. Just his luck. He didn't have much more time to dwell on it before a pressure made itself known in Sam's bladder, and he sleepily made his way towards the bathroom. He slipped inside, pulling down his pants and sitting down. He didn't often sit on the toilet, considering he was a guy, but he usually did when he was tired or sore from a hunt.

The soft hissing noise didn't even seem to sink in for him in his sleepy state of mind. The warmth that flooded his pull-up also didn't seem to click in for him. What did seem to snap him out of his sleepy state of mind was Dean's voice from the bathroom doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to pull down your pull-up before going to the bathroom babe?"

**Please don't hate me? Just a little one shot I decided to write. I know it's not Septiplier or Game Grumps related but I thought this would be cute. And I hope you guys agree...**

**I know I said I was working on my next chapter and I still am. I just felt a bit...side tracked. I don't feel as motivated anymore. I love ABDL Markimoo and I know people enjoy reading it. I've just been having trouble with the storyline. Sorry guys! I'm working on it though :) Thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
